random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot: An Elemental Conflict
Crash Bandicoot: An Elemental Conflict is a game released by Traveller's Tales in 2006 for the PS2 and PS3. In the Peanut Otter's Disco episode "Bandicoots, Speedruns, Pizza and Anime", Miroir and Georgia try to recreate this game from scratch on a PS4 conveniently placed in the second level basement of the disco. Gameplay There are ten playable characters in this game. Characters in green are on Aku Aku's side, whereas characters in brown are on Uka Uka's side. *Medium Size: Crash, N. Cortex, Baby T, N. Tropy *Small Size: Coco, N. Gin, Penta *Large Size: Crunch, Tiny, Dingodile There are five game modes in this game, as covered below... Deathmatch Mode This game mode has four characters in a large arena. Use the Left Analogue Stick to move, X to jump, Circle to pick up and throw crates and Square to perform a spin attack which can stun nearby players. Small characters have less range to their spin attack but can cause a longer stunning effect with it, while large characters have more range to their spin attack but can't stun opponents for as long. There are several types of crates... *Wooden Crates: You can pick these up and throw them, or spin into them to reveal Wumpa Fruit. *Metal Crates: You HAVE to throw these, as they are impervious to spins. *TNT Crates: Explodes in a medium area three seconds after you pick it up or spin into it. *Nitro Crates: Explodes in a large area one second after you pick it up or spin into it. Wumpa Fruit can be found on the arena or by destroying wooden crates. After collecting 20 Wumpa Fruit, the player's Aku Aku/Uka Uka mask will reflect the next attack they receive, be it a spin attack or a crate thrown at them. The winner of the game is the last player standing. Papu Papu and Rok Ko are the main boss of this game mode, while the Artificial Bandicoot and Rok Ko are the rare boss of this game mode. Polar Mode This game mode has four characters each riding a polar bear, seeing who will finish first. The polar bears constantly run forwards, with your only action being to move left and right with the Analogue Stick and jump with X. Small characters have a lower top speed they can reach much faster, whereas large characters have a higher top speed that takes time to achieve. Collect an Aku Aku/Uka Uka mask to gain invincibility from obstacles. Touching an obstacle causes you to temporarily spin out, and resets your speed to the lowest value afterwards. Ripper Roo and Wa Wa are the main boss of this game mode, while the Artificial Bandicoot and Wa Wa are the rare boss of this game mode. Jetski Mode This game mode has the four characters on jet skis in a wide expanse of water, searching for pennants to collect. After two minutes, the winner is the player with the most pennants. Hold down Circle to accelerate and turn with the Left Analogue Stick. Small characters can turn more easily but can't move as fast, while large characters can move faster but can't turn very well. Every 100 Wumpa Fruit you collect is worth an extra Pennant. If you touch an obstacle, you'll lose three of your Pennants and ten of your Wumpa Fruit, which will be scattered all over the stage. Ramming into another player at a high enough speed allows you to steal a Pennant off them. You can protect yourself from getting hurt in either of these ways once by collecting an Aku Aku/Uka Uka mask. Koala Kong and Py Ro are the main boss of this game mode, while the Artificial Bandicoot and Py Ro are the rare boss of this game mode. Plane Mode This game mode has four characters trying to deal with a flurry of obstacles while flying planes. Use the Left Analogue Stick to move and hold X to shoot projectiles. Medium characters shoot missiles which travel quickly, small characters shoot lasers with a fast firing rate and large characters shoot spiked balls which deal more damage. Collect an Aku Aku/Uka Uka mask to restore a portion of health and gain about a second worth of invincibility. The winner is the last player standing. Pinstripe and Lo Lo are the main boss of this game mode, while the Artificial Bandicoot and Lo Lo are the rare boss of this game mode. Kart Mode This game mode has the four characters race together on a track using electromagnetic go-karts. Hold X to accelerate and Circle to reverse, drift with the Left Analogue Stick and use items collected from crates with Square. Wumpa Fruit can be collected from certain crates or on the track to raise speed, and once ten are collected items you collect get boosts. Below are available items... *Green Potion: Laid down on the track as an explosive hazard. With ten Wumpa Fruit, it becomes a Red Potion which explodes in a larger area. *TNT Crate: Laid down on the track as an explosive hazard. With ten Wumpa Fruit, it becomes a Nitro Crate which stuns victims for longer. *Missile: Shot as a homing projectile towards the player in front of you. With ten Wumpa Fruit, it becomes a Super Missile, offering a faster-moving projectile. *Speed Fuel: Gives a burst of speed. With ten Wumpa Fruit, it becomes Hyper Fuel, which offers a better boost. *Aku Aku/Uka Uka Mask: Gives temporarily invincibility. With ten Wumpa Fruit, it becomes a Golden Aku Aku/Uka Uka Mask, which lasts longer. *Time Portal: Heads towards the player in first, knocking over anyone who gets in the way. With ten Wumpa Fruit, it becomes a Time Twister, which travels more quickly. Small characters have better steering abilities, medium characters have better acceleration and large characters have better speed. The first player to cross the finish line is the winner. Doctor Nitrous Brio is the main boss of this game mode, while the Artifical Bandicoot and the Elementals are the rare boss of this game mode (and the final boss of the game as a whole). Main Bosses Papu Papu and Rok Ko Uses the Deathmatch play style. At first, Papu has Rok Ko covering his face, thus rendering him invulnerable. He starts by using a staff slam which turns certain tiles yellow, with rocky spikes emerging from the yellow tiles. He then summons a clone of the player who can be defeated in one hit. After the clone is defeated, Rok Ko stops protecting Papu, allowing the player to attack him by throwing a crate at him. Rok Ko then goes back to defending Papu, who makes certain tiles red and launches rocky meteors at those tiles. He then repeats the pattern until defeated, with his attacks becoming more chaotic each time. Ripper Roo and Wa Wa Uses the Polar play style. This battle has the player race Ripper Roo in a three-lap race. Because the player shares a track with Ripper Roo, the two can collide with one another, which will briefly slow them both down. Another note is that Ripper Roo uses Wa Wa instead of Aku Aku/Uka Uka, although this is purely cosmetic. Koala Kong and Py Ro Uses the Jetski play style. Koala Kong is seen on an island in the centre of the path and throws rocks which will instantly defeat the player. Every fifth rock he throws is set on fire by Py Ro, thus creating an explosion when it touches the water but leaving a pennant behind in the explosion. After collecting a pennant, he adds a new hazard to the water, taunts the player three times and then resumes his normal attack pattern. Ten pennants must be collected to win. Pinstripe and Lo Lo Uses the Plane play style. Pinstripe has a duel with the player, in which the last one standing in each round wins a trophy, and the first to five trophies wins. Pinstripe's attack uses a fireball which is perfectly even in regards to damage, firing rate and projectile speed. Doctor Nitrous Brio Uses the Kart play style. This battle consists of a one-on-one race on an excessively long track. N. Brio is treated as a medium character, and cannot pick up items or Wumpa Fruit but, to compensate for this, will constantly lay out Potions as hazards. Rare Bosses Artificial Bandicoot and Rok Ko Uses the Deathmatch play style. The Artificial Bandicoot appears as a large, rocky creature with a giant replica of Rok Ko covering his face, standing some distance from the player with three platforms between them. He can attack by launching a wave of rocks which must be jumped over, throwing a wave of rocks which requires you not to jump in order to avoid it, and by having rocks shoot out of the gaps between the platforms. The player must make their way to the Artifical Bandicoot and spin into him twice to deal damage. After taking damage, he teleports to the other side of the arena and keeps fighting, although his attack patterns become far more complex as his health dwindles. Artificial Bandicoot and Wa Wa Uses the Polar play style. The Artificial Bandicoot appears as a large creature made of water with a giant replica of Wa Wa covering his face. He will chase the player along a path while shooting balls of ice at them, until they reach a bazooka. The player will then chase the Artificial Bandicoot until they reach the other end of the path, during which they can move a target with the Right Analogue Stick and press Circle to blast Wumpa Fruit at him, thus dealing damage. As his health goes down, his attacks become more frequent, and he may leave icy spikes as hazards while running away from the player. Keep in mind that getting hit by one of his attacks will instantly defeat you in this battle. Artificial Bandicoot and Py Ro Uses the Jetski play style. The Artificial Bandicoot is formed out of lava and has a giant replica of Py Ro covering his face, and rides a large black Jetski surrounded by a fiery barrier. Contact with the barrier will instantly defeat the player. To deal damage, the player must find the white fish swimming around the area and touch them to make them blue. Once all of the fish are blue, Aku Aku/Uka Uka will launch an attack on the Artificial Bandicoot and the next round starts, with more fish added in each round. Your opponent can also do this with fish, and should he turn every fish orange, Py Ro will instantly defeat the player. Fish of your opponent's colour can be taken back from them the way you'd collect a neutral fish. Artificial Bandicoot and Lo Lo Uses the Plane play style. The Artificial Bandicoot is much larger than any previous incarnation, appearing to be formed of snow and ice with a giant replica of Lo Lo covering his face. He uses a simple attack pattern - first, he throws a giant snowball. He then shoots several small snowball-like objects from his eyes. He then launches a snowy laser towards the player, and finally has large snowflakes fall down into a pattern. He repeats this until inevitably defeated. Artificial Bandicoot and the Elementals Uses the Kart play style. The player is restricted to movement in a square-shaped arena while the Artificial Bandicoot, in his natural state, shoots laser bolts from a personalised bazooka. Pink projectiles are normal, blue projectiles leave a raging fire that lasts for a long time and green projectiles must be reflected by touching them. After the required amount of projectiles is reflected, Aku Aku/Uka Uka fires these projectiles at the Artificial Bandicoot, damaging him. After he gets hit, he will have one of the Elementals launch area attacks, striking in areas marked by circular shadows. It should be noted that one hit will instantly finish you off in this battle. Adventure Mode The adventure mode allows you to choose any character you like to play through 25 levels, divided into 5 worlds of 5 levels each. Each world has one level for each game mode, with each level consisting of an ordinary game on a unique stage. After all five levels of a world are complete, you must defeat a boss to unlock the next world. Each level has two treasures - you can get a Crystal by winning the level, and a Gem by collecting all five Character Tokens during the level. Collecting every Crystal in a world allows you to fight the main boss (Papu Papu in World 1, Ripper Roo in World 2, Koala Kong in World 3, Pinstripe in World 4 and Nitrous Brio in World 5). Collecting every Gem in a world allows you to fight the Rare Boss (Artificial Bandicoot and Rok Ko in World 1, Artificial Bandicoot and Wa Wa in World 2, Artificial Bandicoot and Py Ro in World 3, Artificial Bandicoot and Lo Lo in World 4 and Artificial Bandicoot and The Elementals in World 5). The normal ending plays out after defeating all of the Main Bosses, while the true ending plays out after defeating all of the Main Bosses and Rare Bosses.